1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for a floor opening, particularly to a floor fixture for supporting poles on the floor in order to put up a net used for athletic sports, such as volley ball, tennis, and badminton, and so forth, within a gymnasium.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, when volley ball or tennis, is played within a gymnasium, poles are provided on the floor for putting up a net. The poles are ordinarily so formed as to be removably inserted vertically to an opening bored in the surface of the floor. The poles are removable so that the floor may be used for multiple purposes. Therefore, when one wishes to play volley ball or tennis within the gymnasium, the poles are first inserted into floor fixtures which are buried at the predetermined positions on the floor.
Conventionally, such fixtures are formed with an outer frame having an opening and a lid for closing the opening, and are often made of metal, such as a brass. The outer frame is buried on the floor, such that a surface of the outer frame is flush with an upper surface of the floor. The above lid is mounted on the outer frame and the surface of the lid is also flush with the surface of the floor when closed. Further, an anchor socket whose axis is perpendicular to the surface of the floor, is buried just under the frame, and is usually firmly fixed in a concrete base. The anchor socket is firmly secured with the outer frame by means of spacers. The anchor socket is often made of metal, such as a solid-drawn steel pipe. Three types of connection between the lid and the outer frame, are well known. In first construction, the lid fits into the opening of the frame, and can simply removed from the opening. In second construction, the lid is pivotably supported by means of a pin on the frame, and is rotatably opened and closed. In third construction, the lid can be slidingly opened along a guide. Such lids project in the vicinity of the frame from the floor when open and thus pose a hazard to the feet of the players. Moreover, when closed the lids tend to open accidentally when jarred by the feet of people on the floor. Moreover, the closed lids tend to be open by bounds of players on the floor.
As may be appreciated from the above, prior art floor fixtures can be dangerous to players during sports.